


Eggs

by Skrifa



Series: Tentacles and Pirates [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Consentacles, Creampie, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Monster!Tony, Object Insertion, Oviposition, Pirate!Steve, Probably more like Squid Merman!Tony, Tentacles, bottom!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrifa/pseuds/Skrifa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squid!Merman Tony has a quite unusual kink. He wants to lay his eggs into Steve, but he isn't sure how his boyfriend would react. (Steve is alright with it)</p><p>((Mostly PWP with talking about it in the first chapter))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Talking

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you didn't eggspect this, did you? (Sorry)
> 
> Wow, it's been a while since I posted something. This fic is actually a bit older and I just recently thought about posting it. Probably because I never thought I would post anything with oviposition, because this weird, and also pseudo-biology. But I felt like I should at least post it so it's out of my mind.  
> As always it's consensual and Tony makes sure Steve is fine with it all and feeling well at all times.

The captain grumbled in his sleep as Tony shifted to relocate his tentacles, curling them gently, lovingly around the human's torso, his suction cups leaving soft red marks where they had earlier rested on his skin.

"Hrrrm....?" Was what he heard just some seconds after that from Steve. 

"Shhh... Just sleep." The merman whispered and stroked with his hand over his lover's forehead.

"You should, too. Why aren't you, though?" Steve asked sleepily, slurring his words lightly. This had already been the third time this night he woke up. Tony was restless. Steve felt how the tentacles tightened just shortly around him.

"Nothing. Just bad dreams."

"Bad dreams?" Echoed the captain, now a bit worried, blinking several times to see more clearly.

Tony frowned at that. So much for just continuing to sleep, then. "Nothing to worry about. Now come on, sleep or you're gonna be grumpy in the morning."

Steve grumbled again, this time in disagreement, his chest vibrating under those sounds, and pulled his lover closer. "But you're not feeling well. So what's the matter?" He asked with his voice softer than before. Tony didn't like to talk about his problems so it always needed some time to coax them out of him. 

The squid merman grimaced and looked to the side, over the ocean which was seen through the windows at the stern of the ship. The moonlight hit the waves dancing over the surface of the ocean all around Steve's vessel. For a second Steve felt a pain in his heart, worried that Tony wanted to leave him. But when the merman spoke Steve soon realized it was something different.

"Have you ever-... thought about the anatomy of merfolk? How they function...?" Tony asked slowly, obviously not quite sure how to start, which Steve found odd since the merman usually was the most eloquent man he knew...

"What exactly do you mean...?" Steve asked, because he actually had no idea what Tony wanted to explain to him.

".. Our... reproductive organs.. in specific." Tony didn't look at his boyfriend, and his tentacles were almost clinging to Steve as if the human could leave any second. Steve watched the squid merman worriedly, though confusion was still written over his face.

"Reproductive organs? Come on, Tony, just say what's making you restless because this seriously isn't helping...", he sighed.

Tony huffed in annoyance as Steve wasn't catching his drift. The captain sighed and stroked over the tentacles on his skin. "Hey... I'm afraid you're the first merman I've met, I have actually no idea how you work." He explained softly and saw how Tony slowly relaxed for some seconds before tensing again.

"Okay. Yeah, so..." He started and looked into Steve's eyes before closing his own ones. "You know... Mermen lay eggs."

"Mermen. So not the mermaids?" Steve asked with raised eyebrows.

"No. They just... well, carry them after being fertilized." Tony explained, shifting again in discomfort.

"... And?" Steve didn't like the tension in the room. He just wanted Tony to finally explain everything, but at least they were getting there.

"And it's usual for mermen to produce the eggs about once every year. And it is that time again." Tony ended the sentence in a quick rush of words and Steve needed some seconds to fully understand what he was saying.

"You." With a wince Tony looked up at Steve's word. "You have eggs inside of you?"

The merman nodded with a worried expression. At least that explained why Tony was restless. Steve wasn't sure if Tony thought he'd be appalled or shocked. Well, he was shocked since that was nothing Steve had ever thought about, but his curiosity won over that and he sat up a little.  
"How many?"

Tony furrowed his brow at that. "Half a dozen, I think. That's about the usual amount."

"Okay... And.. How big?"

"Each.. as big as a chicken egg, I'd say. They also look a bit like that," Tony explained as he was watching Steve still warily like the captain would throw him out any second.

Steve, however, just watched Tony thoughtfully for some seconds before speaking again. "And...?"

The merman blinked dumbfoundedly. "And what?"

"And now? What do you have to do to get rid of those eggs? Or... What do you propose?"

This was where Tony squirmed again. "I think the easiest would be to just,... Lay them under water. Unfertilized they aren't of any use."

"Okay..." Steve nodded but then furrowed his brow as Tony was still not relaxing. "But...?"

The merman glared shortly at him for realizing there was more but soon seemed to understand that Steve just wanted to help. With a sigh he slumped back into the bed. "But-.. I thought about how it would be to actually lay them..."

Steve furrowed his brow in confusion. "But you'd lay them, right?"

"Normally we lay them right into the mermaids..." Tony explained with what was almost a sheepish and embarrassed smile while Steve tried to understand what Tony was suggesting.

"You want- you want to lay those eggs inside of me?!" He asked, voice getting a bit louder than usual and Tony winced while his tentacles curled around Steve's limbs in an attempt to soothe him.

"How do you think this could work? I'm no mermaid, I'm not female... I couldn't actually keep the eggs."

"No of course not." Tony agreed and looked up with big eyes. "It would just be for a short time. Just a... You know... Kink-... Of mine..." He added quietly and glanced to the side.

"You're getting turned on by the thought of laying eggs into me?" Steve asked while he watched the merman warily. Said one nodded faintly.

"Huh..." The captain sank back into the pillow and watched Tony thoughtfully. It was nothing he had ever considered. 

The merman didn't look at him, obviously too afraid and maybe also ashamed by his own kink.

"... You think you could keep the eggs for some more days...?" Steve asked quietly and Tony's head turned towards him, his big eyes staring at him.  
"Does that mean you'll think about it?"

"Think about it, yes. I can't promise anything, cause this really is weird stuff, Tony." Steve tried to explain but Tony just hugged and kissed him.

"I'm not asking for more." He whispered with a happy smile.

Steve grinned lightly and pulled Tony closer. "But now sleep, Tony. Seriously. I'm tired."

The mermand smiled. "I love you, Steve..." He whispered and soon they fell both asleep.


	2. Eggs

Three days had passed since Steve had heard of Tony's kink, and every night he had thought about it, even dreamt of it. Surprisingly once he had overcome the weird aspect of the situation the thought of Tony actually laying his eggs into him was turning Steve on more than anything else these days.

Of course they had talked about it. Tony had squirmed a lot as Steve asked how exactly he'd imagine it all, and if he was sure it was safe, how it would work after the actual oviposition... And Steve had listened as Tony explained.  
They both had been happy when they had finally made a plan, and today would be the day they did it.

The merman was taking a swim in the sea as Steve took some deep breaths on the now empty ship. They had made port over night and no man of the crew stayed aboard when they were able to sleep in the warmth of an inn and maybe next to a lass or boy they had met at the tavern. Even Bucky wasn't there to interrupt the merman and the captain.  
Steve glanced around. He was nervous, he couldn't deny that, but he knew Tony wouldn't do anything he didn't feel comfortable with. And he trusted him with his life.

 

As the door to his cabin opened Steve looked up and smiled at the merman who was leaning against the doorframe, tentacles sliding over the wood on the floor and the walls.   
"...hey." He whispered and kissed his boyfriend who tasted like salt and sea and Steve loved it, loved him.  
"Hey." Tony purred back. "You're ready?"  
The captain nodded though his smile was seeming nervous. "Sure."

With a nod the merman pushed Steve gently to the bed, letting him lie down. "Look at you, all ready for me..." He purred and removed the captain's clothes. Using his hands he rubbed over his stomach and sides, smiling gently. "Relax, honey, it's gonna be good. And remember, if anything doesn't feel good say 'stop' or 'wait' and I'll do so."

Steve smiled at Tony's words and his try to make him relax more and pulled him closer. "I know, Tony. You've told me 10 times already today. But thank you. I'll be okay." He relaxed a bit more after that, though, and gasped as he felt tentacles skimming over his thighs, spreading them.

"Just wanted to remind you. Ah, I can't wait to get you nice and stuffed with my eggs..." Tony purred against his throat as he leant over him to kiss the skin.

The mere thought of it made the human moan and he bucked his hips up against the tentacles, which only made Tony pull back with a smirk. "But first I'll have to stretch you, sweetcheeks, so don't get greedy."

Thinking about having to wait longer had Steve whining lowly but Tony just patted his thighs. "You'll manage. I'm sure of it. I will stretch you so good and wide I can fit so many of my tentacles up your ass." He promised and grinned when Steve's eyes started to widen and shine in anticipation. "Damn, you can be such a slut for this..." He chuckled and kissed his boyfriend lovingly.

Once he had made sure his tentacles were slick enough he pressed the tip of one against Steve's tight hole, relishing the sound Steve emitted before pushing the appendage inside. 

Since they did this rather often it wasn't difficult to push the tentacle inside quite a bit, but Tony still took his time, enjoyed the warmth around him before he actually started to push in deeper to stretch Steve more.

The captain breathed deeply with closed eyes. His hands were tightly gripping the sheets and after a while he even pushed back greedily, to take more and more of the tentacle inside. It was so much more flexible than a cock, able to bend and twist and rub against his insides in all the right ways, making him feel dizzy and high and perfect when it hit the right spot. With a low keen he tensed around him, not even sure how deep Tony was pushing in.

Grinning when the tensing made Tony moan Steve did it again and again until three additional tentacles slithered up to his hips and squeezed them warningly.

"You don't want me to come to soon, do you? Damn, Steve, you're so perfect I can barely hold back..." Tony whispered and Steve moaned when he heard how rough his voice already sounded. But he nodded and relaxed again, then gasped as he felt another appendage slip inside of him.

"That's right. Let's see how many you can take, shall we? Stretch you all wide like you're made for it, made for taking my tentacles and eggs."   
Steve moaned at that and nodded. "Please.." He whimpered, feeling how he was getting completely filled with those hot, slick appendages, feeling how they curled in his gut and stayed there before the tip of a third one pushed against his already stretched rim.

He gasped but Tony rubbed his hip again. "Shh... Easy... You can take it. Just a little. Let me see how much your little hole can take." He purred and waited until his boyfriend relaxed enough to push the tip of the tentacle inside.

It was breathtaking to see Steve take so much, amazing to see his rim fluttering around the tentacles as he pulled a bit out just to push in again. "So pretty, Steve... So pretty taking so much. You love this, don't you?"

The captain nodded and pushed back carefully. "Tonyyy..." He whimpered, begging. "Please... No teasing. Just- give me the eggs.. Please!"

Tony chuckled and rubbed his stomach. "You finally want to be filled, don't you? Get nice and full with my eggs, have your stomach round with my kids inside you.. Our kids..." He whispered and Steve cried out as he came, it all being too much stimulation at once.

After some seconds he opened his eyes to see Tony sitting next to him. He felt weirdly empty and noticed that the tentacles had been removed.

Tony smiled just lovingly at him and kissed his forehead. "Feeling good?" He asked softly and Steve nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt you." 

"This is about us both feeling good, babe." He whispered as an answer and smirked. "And it seems like you're not done yet." Tony added and stroked over Steve's again half-hard cock.

"As if I could just stop now." The human answered with a grin, which made the merman chuckle.

"You're amazing..." He whispered and Steve grinned and pulled him down to kiss him deeply. 

"So are you. But now I'm stretched enough, right?"

He only received an agreeing hum as an answer and felt again how a tentacle, Tony's biggest one, which still wasn't thicker than what he had had inside of him already tonight, though, caressed his hole.

Tony smiled as his appendage traced the rim of the gaping hole before pushing inside deeply, making Steve groan.

It was a weird feeling, so familiar and still so new, as Steve felt the tentacle push a little deeper, felt how it expanded, how his rim was being stretched further than before. He gasped and let out a shudder, eyes closing.

It was unusual for the tentacle to get thicker so quickly, so Steve knew it had to be the egg which was now slowly pressing inwards, straining his hole before with a small shudder by him it finally slipped inside.

Tony looked a little worried but Steve smiled blissfully, licking over his lips. "Tony... This is great..." He commented which made the merman smile and relax a bit more.  
"Well, there's more to come, darling." He promised quietly and rubbed over his belly while the second egg made its way into Steve.

This time the egg slid in easier than the before, and soon a third followed, pressing the other two deeper into the human, making him gasp and whine a little.  
His eyes were closed as he was on his hands and knees, legs spread wide willingly. As the fourth egg slid in Steve hiccuped and moaned quietly. He felt the eggs shift inside of him, felt how gravity pulled them down.  
Curiously he reached down to his abdomen with one hand and gasped when he felt a small bulge. "Oh god..." He moaned loudly and pushed his hips back needily onto the tentacle. He felt full but he wanted more, and Tony was happy to oblige.

Steve felt how his pushing back made a fifth egg slip inside, and he hissed, arms collapsing under his weight as he laid down more, head now resting on the mattress with his chest while his ass was still up in the air.   
He felt a tentacle rub his ass soothingly, felt another one slip under him to stroke over his stomach.

Tony gasped audibly and moaned. The egg laying and the knowledge that Steve was just taking the eggs so easily and willingly were obviously affecting him a lot. Steve whimpered as he felt Tony press gently down on his stomach, felt how the eggs moved. He felt so full, but he knew it wasn't over yet.  
"I'm so full, Tony... Oh god..." He moaned, words slurred together.

Tony leant forward to kiss his back. "I have one more. Think you can take one more egg for me? You're doing to well right now. You're so good for me." He whispered and smiled, removing the pressure from Steve's stomach and instead wrapping the tentacle around Steve's cock, which had been constantly leaking onto the sheets below.

As soon as he felt the tentacle Steve moaned loudly and nodded. "Oh... Yes, please, please Tony.." He begged and Tony kissed his back again gently. Steve whined as the last egg pushed into him, making him feel so impossibly full but so good he wasn't even sure it was possible.

Tony sighed happily as the last egg left him and he started thrusting, making Steve gasp and hiss, but he didn't complain, just took it, took everything Tony gave to him, moaned thankfully.

It did not take much more than Steve's warmth, the feeling of the eggs inside of his lover as Tony thrust in, and the sound of Steve's voice, to make Tony come. He cried out and filled Steve in addition with his cum.

Steve just mewled quietly, getting exhausted by being stretched and fucked like that. But he slowly pushed back, whining as Tony pulled out and watched as Steve's hole struggled to close around the eggs, cum dripping out and sliding over the human's balls. Tony couldn't help but smirk, feeling oddly proud at this sight. He took a moment to take this all in, then stroked with his fingers over his lover's ass.  
"How are you feeling, honeybun?" He whispered and Steve grinned, cheek laying on the bed, eyes half closed.  
"Like in heaven."  
"That is certainly good." He smiled and helped Steve to get into kneeling position. "You think you can give me back those eggs?" He asked. He knew Steve was getting pretty exhausted, and he didn't want to risk him falling asleep with the eggs in him.

Steve just nodded and leaned to the merman to kiss him. He pulled him closer and groaned as he started pushing, whining quietly, growing louder when Tony laid a tentacle onto his stomach and pressed down.  
"Oh god, oh, f- Tony!" Steve moaned and shivered, but his expression was one of pure bliss as the first few eggs slipped out.

It took a while but soon the last egg landed on the bed, and Steve cried out, coming for the second time this night, before sinking doen in exhaustion. Tony caught him carefully and made sure his boyfriend laid comfortably. He smiled and kissed his temple. "You are amazing. I love you so much, Steve..." He whispered.

Steve smiled in tired bliss. "I love you, too." He whispered and pulled Tony close. "I really like it when you suggest kinks."  
Tony laughed softly at that and cradled Steve in his tentacles. "I will certainly think of something even better for next time. I promise." He answered quietly and also closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
